runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Cooking
De Cooking skill wordt gebruikt om rauw food (voedsel) te koken, dit kan dan voor verschillende dingen gebruikt worden, bijvoorbeeld Constitution bijkrijgen en skill levels tijdelijk boosten. Er zijn vele verschillende types food in RuneScape, elk healt een verschillend aantal Constitution. Maar, zoals bij alle skills, moet je eerst een bepaald level bereiken om bepaalde soorten food te koken. Cooking is ook een zeer populaire skill omdat je gekookt food goed aan anderen kunt verkopen. Hier kan je mooie winst mee maken, aangezien velen gekookt voedsel verkiezen. Het is ook een skill met vele opties om te trainen. Hoe moet je koken ﻿Je kan op verschillende manieren koken. Je kan voedsel koken op een vuur, een spit of op een range. Ranges worden op de map aangeduidt met een pan (Het range icon op de kaart). Enkel meat (vlees), fish (vis) en tea (thee) kunnen op een vuur gekookt worden. Om teleft|thumb|Koken op een Range koken moet je het rauwe voedsel met de 'Use' optie aanklikken, en dan gebruiken met een range of een vuur. Als je meer dan een stuk hebt van hetzelfde, komt er een menu dat vraagt hoeveel je er wil koken. Het koken kan wel mislukken, dan verbrandt het item dat je probeerde te koken. Als je level hoger wordt, wordt de kans hierop kleiner. De kans verkleint ook wanneer je kookt op een range in vergelijking met een vuurtje. Benodigde Items Er zijn vele items nodig voor het koken van voedsel, zoals water of flour. Hieronder staan enkele items die nodig zijn om bepaalde soorten food te koken. *Fish- (raw lobster, raw trout, etc.) *Flour - (In een pot) *Water - (In een bucket, bowl, vial of jug) *Meat - (Raw meat, Raw rat meat, Raw bear meat, Raw yak meat, Raw chicken) *Groenten - (Potatoes, Cabbages, Grain) *Fruit - (Cooking apple, Grapes, Banana, Redberries) *Bowl *Bucket *Cake tin *Jug *Pie dish *Pot *Knife Wat je kan koken Meat (vlees) Je kan meat krijgen van het doden van chickens, cows, bears, yaks, en giant rats. Wanneer je raw chicken kookt, wordt dit cooked chicken. Maar wanneer je raw beef, raw bear meat, of raw rat meat kookt, wordt het cooked meat voor ze alledrie. Als je vlees dat al gekookt is op een vuur gebruikt, zal het verbranden en krijg je het bericht "You deliberately burn the nicely cooked meat." (Je verbrand per opzet het mooi gekookte vlees). Fish (vis) Vis is het meest gebruikelijke food om te koken, omdat er veel van beschikbaar is. Ze healen veel Constitution en zijn zeer goed food om te gebruiken voor combat. Vis kan makkelijk verkregen worden door de skill Fishing of worden gekocht. Snails (slakken) Members kunnen ook snail meat koken, dat je kan krijgen door snails te doden in het Mort Myre swamp en Haunted Forest, ten zuidoosten van de Slayer master Mazchna (beide gebieden zijn in Morytania). De Priest in Peril quest moet je gedaan hebben om in beide gebieden te komen. Er zijn meer snails in het oostelijke deel van het swamp dan in het Haunted Forest. Als je een snail gedood hebt, dropt hij raw snail meat, dat je dan kan koken. Bread (Brood) Om brood te maken moet je eerst flour maken, en dit dan met een jug of water of een bucket of water gebruiken om het dough (deeg) te krijgen. Dit kan je dan op een range koken (bakken), dan wordt het brood. Pies (Taarten) Taarten worden in twee stukken gegeten, en geven een beetje meer health dan andere soorten food. Wanneer je bijvoorbeeld een redberry pie eet, eet je enkel de helft ervan. De andere helft blijft in de kom en kan later worden gegeten. Om taart te maken, moet je flour en water mixen tot pastry dough. Dit deeg gebruik je dan met een pie dish. Dan kan je extra ingrediënten toevoegen zodat ze meer health, bijvoorbeeld meat om een meat pie te krijgen. Wanneer alle ingrediënten erin zitten kan de taart worden gebakken met een range. Stew Om stew te maken heb je een bowl en cooked meat of cooked chicken nodig. De bowl moet dan gevuld worden met water. Dan moeten er patatoes bij, deze kan je vinden op de boerderijen rond Draynor Village en Lumbridge of members kunnen ze groeien. Members kunnen ze ook kopen van Hudo's Grand Tree Groceries in de Grand Tree of van Frenita's Cookery Shop in Yanille. Dan moet je het cooked meat toevoegen dan het dan koken om een stew te maken. Pizza Pizza's zijn populair voedsel omdat ze veel healen. Zoals taarten, worden ook pizza's in twee beten opgegeten, zodat je de ene helft eerst kan opeten en de rest houden tot wanneer het nodig is. Om pizza te maken, moet je flour en water mixen om pizza base te maken. Voeg dan cheese en een tomato toe. Deze kunnen beide worden genomen van Aggie the Witch's huis in Draynor Village, noord van de bank; en in het Bandit Camp in de Wilderness. Ze kunnen ook gekocht worden van de food shop in Port Sarim. Wanneer je ze hebt toegevoegd, moet je de pizza bakken. Nadien kan je nog ingrediënten toevoegen om af te werken. Cake Cakes wordt in drie happen opgegeten. Om een cake te maken, heb je flour, een egg, milk, en een cake tin nodig. Eggs vindt je dichtbij chicken boerderijen rondom Lumbridge, milk kan je krijgen van dairy cows te melken met een bucket. Dairy cows vind je dichtbij de level 2 cows rond Lumbridge, en op de boerderij ten zuiden van Falador, waar ook een churn is. Wanneer je deze ingrediënten in de cake tin hebt gedaan, kan de de cake koken op een range. Potato Toppings Potato Toppings zijn enkel voor members. Baked Potato Baking potatoes zijn enkel voor members. Dairy Dairy products kunnen enkel gemaakt worden door members' worlds met een Dairy churn. Een Dairy churn kan je vinden op de boerderij ten zuiden van Falador en op verschillende andere plaatsen. Wine (wijn) Wijn wordt gemaakt van een jug of water en grapes. Grapes kan je vinden in de cooking guild, in de Phoenix gang's hideout, of stelen van de Wine Stall in Draynor Village (Level 22 Thieving nodig, enkel voor Members). Een jug kan je vinden op de bovenste verdieping van de cooking guild. Gebruik de grapes met de jug of water om unfermented wine te maken. Ongeveer 10 seconden later, zal de wijn fermenten en ofwel drinkbaar worden, ofwel slecht worden. Warme dranken De enige warme drank is nettle tea, en is enkel voor members. Om nettle tea te maken, heb je eerst een bowl of water nodig. Dan heb je nettles nodig, deze bevinden zich dichtbij de gevangenis op de weg tussen de Wizard's Tower en Draynor Village, ten zuidoosten van de slayer master in Canifis, of naast de yew trees in Edgeville. Het is belangrijk te weten dat je je pijn zal doen als je ze probeert te plukken, behalve als je gloves aanhebt. De nettles moet je dan gebruiken op de bowl of water, dan krijg je nettle-water. Dit moet je dan koken op een range en je krijgt nettle tea. Dit kan je dan in een empty cup gieten. Je kan een empty cup kopen of stelen van de tea stall in Varrock of door te spreken met Brother Galahad, ten oosten van de coal trucks. Als je melk aan de thee wil toevoegen kan je een bucket of milk nemen en dit toevoegen, maar het hoeft niet. Brewing (Brouwen) Brewing is een ingewikkelde en langdurende manier van Cooking, maar de resultaten ervan zijn erg handig, want de meeste gebrouwde items verhogen tijdelijk een bepaalde skill. Ales Ga naar de brewery in ofwel Keldagrim ofwel Port Phasmatys Stappen voor het brouwen van Ales: #2 buckets of water toevoegen aan het fermenting vat. #2 stukken barley malt toevoegen aan het fermenting vat. (gemaakt door barley te koken op een cooking range) #1 bag van The stuff toevoegen aan het fermenting vat. (optioneel, 50% kans op een mature ale) #Een ingrediënt, afhankelijk van welk ale je wilt maken, toevoegen aan het fermenting vat. (zie kaart) #1 pot ale yeast toevoegen aan het fermenting vat. (bekocht van NPC dichtbij het vat, je hebt een Amulet of Ghostspeak en 5 Ecto-tokens en een Empty pot nodig voor dat in Port Phasmatys, 25 coins voor Keldagrim, een empty pot spawnt dichtbij het vat) #Wacht nu een tijdje, dit kan een hele dag duren. Als het brouwsel nog niet klaar is, zegt de examine tekst: "_____ ale is fermenting in this vat." Als je dan probeert de valve om te draaien vraagt het "Are you sure you want to drain the vat?". #Eens het klaar is (examine zal zeggen "This vat is filled with _____ ale."), draai dan aan de valve tussen het vat en de barrel die er aan hangt om de ale naar de barrel te plaatsen (zorg dat de barrel leeg is!) #Gebruik 8 beer glasses op de barrel of 2 Calquat kegs. Dit vult dan de glasses of kegs met het brouwsel. Dan kan je een nieuwe lading brouwen. Nota: De inhoud van het vat zal van kleur veranderen tijdens het fermenting proces. Cider Om cider te maken heb je 16 cooking apples, een pot ale yeast, en 4 empty buckets nodig. Ga naar de brewery en gebruik vier van de apples op de cider barrel. Je zal dan een dansje doen en de apples vertrappelen, en een bucket of apple mush krijgen. Gebruik de empty buckets op de apple barrel om vier buckets mashed apples te krijgen. Eens de vier buckets gevuld zijn, voeg je ze toe aan het fermenting vat, doe dan ook de ale yeast in het fermenting vat en wacht tot het klaar is. Mature brews Tijdens het brouwen kan je soms een matured ale krijgen, dan staat er een (m) achter de naam. Deze mature ales zijn iets sterker dan de gewone. "The stuff" kan je krijgen van Honest Jimmy voor 50 Pieces of Eight aan de Trouble Brewing minigame. Het geeft 50% kans dat je een mature ale zal krijgen. "The stuff" voeg je toe na de barley en voor de andere ingrediënten en yeast. Als je het na de andere ingrediënten of de yeast probeert toe te voegen, zegt het dat je het niet meer kan toevoegen. Falen Soms kan een ale slecht worden. Maak het vat dan leeg en probeer het nog een keer. Types Ales en Ciders * Alle ales behalve Moonlight Mead verlagen tijdelijk attack * Alle ales behalve Asgarnian Ale en Dragon Bitter verlagen tijdelijk strength. Gnome Cooking Zie ook: Gnome cooking. Gnome cooking speelt een belangrijke rol in de Gnome restaurant minigame. Meer informatie kan in het vernoemde artikel worden gevonden. Training Zie ook: Cooking/Training Dit is een van de manieren om Cooking te trainen. Zie het bovenstaande artikel voor meer informatie. Op level 85 kan je de lunar spreuk gebruiken om taarten te koken. Dit geeft evenveel of meer exp dan sharks, maar je krijgt ook magic experience en gebruikt runes. Hiervoor heb je 65 magic nodig. Je kan wizard mind bombs gebruiken vanaf level 62 tot 64. Je zal de taarten nooit verbranden met de Lunar spreuk. Cooking Gauntlets Als je de Family Crest quest gedaan hebt kan je de gauntlets laten maken tot Cooking gauntlets, deze verhogen je kans om fish goed te koken. Ze zijn erg handig voor training. Power-Cooking *Dit is een manier om snel cooking te trainen. In plaats van burnt food te droppen ze je ze op de bank en dropt ze later als notes. Dit gaat veel sneller. Een goede plek om snel te koken is onder de bar in Burthorpe, genaamd de Rogue's Den. Hier is een vuur zeer dichtbij de bank. De bank is een man, Emerald Benedict. *Je kunt ook als je de Achievement Diary van Varrock HARD hebt gedaan kun je in de Cooking guide, naar de bank. Je kunt daar heel snel Cooking trainen door vis te koken op de range en dan moet je gewoon maar omdraaien en je bent bij de bank. Tijdelijke boosts *Chef's delight, een soort bier, verhoogt je Cooking level tijdelijk met 1-5. *Orange Spicy stew kan je Cooking tijdelijk tot 6 verhogen, maar kan het ook tijdelijk tot 6 verlagen. *Cooking cape. kan je een boost geven zodat je 1 lvl cooking hoger bent. Weetjes *Voor Fishing was toegevoegd in Juni 2001, was de experience voor het koken van meat afhankelijk van je cooking level, namelijk: 25 + 1.75 * level. *Voor pie's werden toegevoegd in Maart 2001, was het aantal dat bread en meat healde afhankelijk van je Cooking level. *Cooking is een van de makkelijkste skills om level 99 in te halen, het kan in 2 weken als je ongeveer 6 uur per dag kookt. * Op 12 September 2005 werd Cook-X optie toegevoegd, die Cooking veel makkelijker maakte dan voordien. 99 Cooking frame| De cooking skillcape met zijn emote. *Als een member level 99 Cooking bereikt heeft kan hij/zij een Cooking cape of achievement kopen voor 99,000 coins van de Head Chef in de Cooks' Guild, ten westen van Varrock's west Bank. en:Cooking cs:Cooking de:Kochen fi:Cooking af:Kook no:Cooking es:Cocina zh-tw:烹飪 et:Cooking lt:Cooking Category:Skills * * Categorie:Voedsel